Andron
Androns are robotic enemies encountered by the Xenonauts and are usually the third alien race encountered, they are very resilient to small arms fire but lack situational awareness and will not employ cover. In-Game Androns represent a step up in the Aliens invasion, while they are not as resilient as the Sebillians, they make up for this by being the strongest alien race, having moderate to high reflexes, being invulnerable to stun or suppression and having a natural defense to ballistic weapons. Even Andron Guards can prove to be a threat when faced with ballistic weaponry. Their strength means the Androns will be seen with the most powerful alien weaponry available. Their weakness is that they make no usage of cover on the battlefield, and have a low amount of action points. They will usually be in a exposed position when engaging human forces. The best way to counter Androns is to keep ontop of your research and ensure you at least have laser weaponry when fighting Androns, as Lasers nullify their ballistic defense, explosives also work well against Androns, a well placed Rocket or two is usually enough to dispatch an Andron. Disassembly Data Androns are bipedal robotic infantry. Standing 2 meters (6 feet 7 inches) tall, they are constructed from the same advanced alien materials as are used in the hulls of alien craft and are consequently very heavily armoured. Disassembly of the destroyed Andron reveals that it is powered by a miniaturized Alenium reactor sat within an armoured compartment in the droid‘s torso. The power is distributed to the rest of the body through a branching armoured cable that runs down the back of the torso in an unexpected mirror of a bipedal creature‘s spinal column. The remainder of the body is comprised of powerful hydraulic systems and servomotors that control the movement of the robotic limbs. These are all connected to a complex network of sensors which allow the droid to navigate the battlefield and track and prioritize targets. Armour plates sit atop this machinery and protect it from harm. These plates vary in thickness from 1-3 centimeters (0.4 - 1.2 inches) and in some areas are virtually impervious to kinetic damage. The thickest armour appears to surround the central processing units in the robot‘s head, rendering any attempt to score a headshot pointless. Our soldiers have instead been instructed to shoot for the torso, where there is still a chance to disable a critical component (in this case the Alenium reactor or the armoured spine) and our weapons have more of a chance of penetrating the enemy armour. Andron soldiers present a unique challenge on the battlefield. Extremely tough, utterly fearless and able to fire heavy weapons on the move, they make deadly assault troops. Their biggest weakness appears to be poor situational awareness - interviews with our soldiers suggests that Androns do not make any use of cover when in combat. It is possible that the aliens erroneously believe that the Androns are sufficiently armoured not to require cover (while they are tough, they are not invulnerable). Whatever the reasoning behind their behavior, we must use this flaw in their programming to our advantage. Additional Information | |} Summary Notes *Immune to stun and suppression. *Resistant to Kinetic weapon damage *They cannot crouch. andron autopsy.JPG|Andron Disassembly Category:Aliens